


Wonderment

by eugenebby



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Texting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Injury, M/M, Sad, Secret Crush, The Try Guys, Work In Progress, zagene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenebby/pseuds/eugenebby
Summary: Eugene finds himself slowly catching feelings towards one of his best friends, Zach, but how would the other guys react? Does Zach feel the same way?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough and needs editing, but I'm posting it anyway. Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!

My brand new dress shoes find their way to the floor as I slip them off. A deep sigh escapes my chest as I make my way to my kitchen. I'm in dire need of a drink, filming all day takes something unimaginable out of me.  
I pour myself a glass of whiskey on ice and trudge towards the couch. My only plan for the night was to get absolutely drunk. The other guys and I have been working extremely hard with our new channel, getting things started and all.  
With the hard work comes mental exhaustion, which is hard to avoid with a job like ours. There's something strange about how I feel though, the world I'm used to seems... different.  
I shake my head and down the rest of the drink, the mop of hair laying on my forehead goes wayward. My fingers comb it back.  
Suddenly, my phone screen lights up with a notification. A message from Zach.  
'Hey man, you busy?' I read hastily. Things with Zach have been, well, different lately. He's been acting strangely around me. Our interactions have felt more forced.  
'No, why? What's up?' I text back.  
My leg bounces up and down and I anticipate the text back. My reasoning behind being nervous was unknown, but nonetheless there.  
A message pops up:  
'Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, get some editing done?'  
I let out a sigh, it's not that I didn't want Zach to come over, it's that I'd feel better being alone. And cleaning up my apartment....  
'Yeah sure, bring some drinks maybe?' I reply, drinks make everything easier.  
My eyes scan the room I'm in, my living room. There's an empty pizza box on the floor, water bottles everywhere, dirty clothes, and it smells like someone who hasn't showered in months.  
My nose scrunches up in disgust, I have to do something about this. My mind goes to making coffee and getting it done, so that's what I'll do.  
Three cups of coffee down and I begin to feel the effects, my mind is slightly clearer and I feel a bit more motivated.  
I spend hours on end tidying up my small apartment. By the time I'm finished, three garbage bags are filled with trash. The atmosphere is much more calming, and now it smells like a flower bed rather than someone who hasn't showered.  
'You're just tidying up to impress Zach' my mind tells me. I shake that though from my head, that is not the case.  
"Oh shit!" I announce as I realize all this time I've spent cleaning, I've been ignoring the man on the other side of the phone.  
'Ok, around noon then?'  
'Eugene?'  
'Is that a no?'  
I mentally curse myself, my forgetfulness has probably made him worry.  
'Hey! Yeah noon is perfect, sorry I was lost in a show.' I lie, I didn't want him to know the truth.  
I set my phone down on my table with a sigh, what was up with me? I've never been the type to lie over little things like that. Being nervous to have a friend over, my best friend over, on top of it? Something is.. off, not right. It's driving me crazy.  
My eyes dart over to my clock, 7:30 it reads. It's far too early to fall asleep but I find my eyes getting heavier and heavier with every blink.  
I decide on turning on a movie and laying down, I set my phone alarm so I don't sleep in as I'm used to on Saturday mornings.  
A blanket is layed nicely on top of me and I slowly doze off to the sound of actor's voices coming from the TV.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Let me know how you feel (: comments and kudos are very appreciated

Beep!! Beep!!! Beep!!  
My eyes open with a squint and I groan, my hand reaches out in a desperate attempt to grab my phone and shut off the ear piercing alarm.  
As my phone is finally in my hand I check my notifications. Twitter, Twitter, Instagram, nothing special.  
My body is stiff as I force myself up, that's what I get for sleeping on the sofa.  
My first objective of the day is to shower, work has kept me so busy it's been a few days since the last. My feet start their way towards the restroom.  
Before I strip, I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are littered with deep bags underneath of them, my skin is slightly splotchy. When will the day come where I can look in the mirror and love what I see?  
My clothes are shortly found on the floor as I step into the warm shower. The water beats down on the back of my head with a temperature just warm enough for it to sting. As I wash up, I find myself zoning out, thinking.  
All that crosses my mind is Zach. How are things going to go when he gets here, is it going to be fine, is it going to be awkward?  
I don't know how I'd feel if things we're awkward like they have been. I miss the natural chemistry we have. There's something I have to figure out, why this has been happening.  
I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I notice the water is now lukewarm. My hands twist the knobs until the water stops pouring out.  
My body is on autopilot as I wrap a towel around myself and head to my room.  
Zach seems to continually be the only thing crossing my mind as I pick out an outfit for the day. Will he like this, will he think it looks okay? I decide to ignore my thoughts.  
My outfit consists of black overall shorts and a black and white striped sweater, a usual outfit of mine recently. It doesn't take long before I'm back in the bathroom brushing my teeth and fixing my hair.  
A knock on my front door drives me from my morning rituals.  
What? It can't be noon yet.  
I quickly walk towards the door, careful to not let him wait too long. I pull it back and sure enough, Zach's face appears on the other side.  
I give a half smile and invite him in, he's holding a bottle incased in a brown paper bag, it appears to be wine.  
"Wow 'Gene, it looks really nice in here." Zach says, scoping out the room.  
"Thanks, picked up a little this morning, figured it'd help us focus a bit. What's that you've got?" I lie smoothly with a gesture to the bottle he's cradling.  
"Some good ol' red wine, would you like a glass?" He asks. With a nod I walk towards the kitchen to obtain glasses.  
This is going surprisingly.. well. I think to myself.  
With the wine glasses now sitting on the coffee table, Zach begins pouring us some. We take our glasses and settle in, grabbing our laptops to begin editing.  
We take our turns editing different clips, as the time goes on, we continue working, but we also continue drinking. A lot.  
"Want a shot?" I offer.  
"Of what?" He asks, clueless as usual.  
"Whiskey, vodka, I don't know. Pick your poison."  
He ponders his options for a moment before finally picking.  
"Vodka, please."  
I nod once again before promptly retreaving the alcohol. Two shot glasses fill my hands on the way out.  
I take the shot like a champ, he takes it like a pussy. Not much different than the usual.  
Time wears on and I can tell the vodka and wine are getting to him. His words begin to slur slightly and he wobbles a bit more than usual. While we go from working to conversation, he asks me something that takes me aback.  
"Eugene, can we talk? There's something I need to get off my chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! If you'd like to keep up with me outside of ao3 I have a Try Guys Instagram and Tumblr which are also eugenebby!! If you follow, comment and I'll follow you back!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's some angst for you, I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always really appreciated (:

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" My nerves inhance ten fold, anticipating what he could possibly say.  
"'Gene, it's just that, I, well." He pauses, obviously scared for what's to come out. "Eugene I have feelings for you."  
My face, and whole body for that matter, freeze in place. What did he just say?  
"What?" I sound aggravated, not what I meant.  
"Eugene no, are you mad? Just forget it, I'm sorry." His voice shakes, I feel terrible.  
"No I just-" I try to explain  
Mid sentence, he gets up, laptop in hand.  
"I'm sorry, I should go." And like that, he grabs his shoes, and he's slightly slamming my door on his way out.  
"Fuck!!!" I yell, absolutely pissed at myself.  "You're a fucking idiot, Eugene." The volume has left my voice now, it was instead replaced with defeat.  
I no longer knew what to do, wasn't exactly sure why I'm so devistated by it, either.  
I need to do some cold hard thinking.  
My phone finds it's way out of my pockets and into my hands, and before I know it a text was sent to Ned reading:  
'Hey, I'm not feeling very well, I think I have some sort of stomach flu. I hope you don't mind if I stay home tomorrow'  
It was a complete lie, but I needed time, time to think about all of this, time to ponder what was really going on.  
Vodka. Vodka was a great go-to when it came to thinking, hell, vodka will make you think whether you want to or not. So that's exactly what I do.  
I make my way to my kitchen where my alcohol is stored. This time, instead of pouring out a glass, I take the whole bottle with me.  
Naturally, I would sit on my sofa, maybe turn on a show and enjoy myself. Tonight, that wasn't the case.  
Bottle in hand, I make my way directly into my room. The darkness engulfs me, I don't bother turning on the light.  
I take a long swig off the bottle as I crawl into my bed. The comforter engulfs me as the vodka warms from the inside out.  
This is where I go when things get really bad, I could sit in this cold, dark room for hours on end just thinking. That's exactly what my plans need to be.  
When did Zach start having feelings for me? Why does Zach even like me? Do I like Zach?  
That's the question that stops my mind in place, it was a question I had buried deep into my mind as we grew closer as friends.  
Zach is cute, his personality is adorable, something about him just gives me butterflies when I think about it.  
I close my eyes a shake my head slightly. My body instinctively puts the bottle to my lips and I gulp. It tastes horrible, but I don't care.  
Even if I do have feelings for Zach, how could I ever fix this? It feels like I've permanently fucked up our relati- friendship for good.  
I sigh and rub my eyes, my mind races at 100mph. It's all too much for me to handle.  
This is how it goes for hours on end. Switching between the bottle on my lips and the conversation in my head. It's nearly enough to drive someone insane.  
It's nearly 3am when I have the idea. The alcohol clouds my thoughts to the point of hardly understanding what is is I'm doing. I grab my phone from my back pocket.  
It's dead, great. Plugging it in and waiting for it to turn on gave me ample time to finish off the bottle in my hands. I reeked of vodka, it'd be a great surprise for the morning.  
The phone finally decides to turn on, it takes me a moment to remember how to work it properly. When I finally seem to figure it out, I tap on the messages app.  
I find Zach's name in no time, our last messages together popping up and flooding my memories.  
Without thinking I begin typing:  
'Zach, Iknow youthink I hat e you orsomethiyn, but Zach. Ithink I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to be friends outside of ao3, my Instagram and Tumblr is also eugenebby, if you follow me, let me know so I can follow you back!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some major angst for y'all. Let me know how you're liking it so far. Comments and kudos are very welcome (:

Not an ounce of worry runs through me as I send the message, they do say alcohol effects your state of judgement, though.  
I haven't been this drunk in a long time, my head feels dizzy and there's a slight discomfort to my stomach. Other than that though, I feel okay. Alcohol gives me a courage I wouldn't have sober, hence my text to Zach.  
I just worry that he's going to leave and never come back, abandon me like so many other peop-  
Ding!  
My mental rambling was interrupted by a notification, most likely from Zach. While I didn't feel worried sending the message, I do before opening it.  
With a sigh, my fingers hover over my phone, I unlock it and hesitantly tap on the messages again.  
'Oh Eugene, how drunk are you? I don't hate you...'  
My face remains neutral as I read the message, at least he doesn't hate me. That's enough to get me by.  
'I'm prettydrunjk' I reply, not being able to steady my hands or focus enough to type efficiency.  
I feel the suddenly urge to get up. My body has a physical aching to get out of the covers, it suddenly became hot and uncomfortable instead of warm and comforting.  
I sit up, realizing how woozy I truly am. My feet swing over the edge of my bed and land on the soft carpet. I try to get standing, but gravity pushes me back down onto the bed.  
I grip the headboard of my bed and use it push myself up. It works, but suddenly black spots cover my vision and my brain gets fuzzy. Dizzy spells, something I'm somewhat used to for the amount I drink.  
I begin my walk towards my living room, which seems to be much further now than it would be any other time.  
As I walk, I use my walls as balance to keep me upright. The black spots in my vision never fully cleared, leaving me light-headed and out of breath the whole way.  
I change my plan and decide to go to the bathroom where if needed, I could vomit without a mess.  
The walk there takes far longer than usual, my head low and brain focusing on trying to breathe the whole time. When I get there, I immediately sink to the floor.  
I feel bad. Truthfully, the only thing that would make me feel better right now would be to have Zach in my arms.  
I shake my head, why did I do this? I'm not deserving of Zach anyway, he wouldn't want a drunken mess like me. With a sigh, I realize I need a distraction, something to snap me out of this.  
I decide on splashing water on my face, something to wake me up and shock me out of my thoughts for a moment.  
With my hand on the wall, I push myself up standing. I'm fine for a moment, but then the back dots come back. My entire vision is almost covered and my head it spinning. Suddenly, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to be friends outside of ao3, my Instagram and Tumblr is also eugenebby, if you follow me, let me know so I can follow you back!


	5. 6

My eyes blink open to harsh LED lights. My legs struggle against the tile flooring, but to no avail, I can barely move. I notice the blood on the floor by me next. My interests weren't in finding out where it came from quite yet.  
I need help.  
Luckily, my arms are capable of moving, although weakly, to grab my phone. My eyes glace at the clock to find it was only about 4:00am, meaning I hadn't lost too much time.  
I waste no time finding Zach's contact in my messages again. I didn't want to scare him, but I had no one else to ask for help.  
'Zach pleasehelp pelase I can't move' I send it immediately, the panic of the event was beginning to set in. I'm terrified.  
The reply comes significantly sooner than I expected it to, considering it was four in the morning.  
'oh my god on my way' Is all he typed.  
Half of my brain was screaming to never allow Zach to see me like this, the other half was screaming that'd I'd end up dead if he didn't. I shake my head rapidly, I want it all to be over with. This was not how I wanted this night to end.  
I zone out while waiting for Zach, there isn't much else for me to do, as I couldn't move my legs.  
Soon enough, I hear a couple of knocks on my door. It then opens swiftly, and I hear Zach yell:  
"Gene? Where are you?"  
"Bathroom." I sputter out hoarsly. I hear footsteps approach, then, he's standing in the doorway. He takes a moment to take in everything, looking incredibly shocked.  
"Oh my God Eugene, oh my God." He kneels down next to me. "Where's the blood coming from?" He asks frantically.  
"Don't know." Is all I say.  
I truly hate myself for doing this to him, he didn't deserve to have to see this, he didn't deserve to have to help me. But he is anyway, and it slowly tears at my heart as he talks.  
He uses his fingers to gently push the hair off my forehead, he then gasps slightly.  
"You must have hit your head, what even happened?" Zach's voice starts off soft, but gradually gets more frustrated and confused.  
"I got light-headed, I must've passed out. I'm so sorry Zach." My words came out slightly slurred, but I still meant them, he sighs.  
"I can't move though, I tried but my legs aren't working very well." I explain, he nods, examining the situation.  
"I will try my hardest to get you out of here Eugene, but I'm not the strongest."  
"If you have to drag me, then do it, I just want to be out of here." He nods once and moves closer to me.  
He tries and fails multiple times to pick me up bridal style, he then resorts to dragging. His hands are locked in mine as he pulls, it's a simple gesture and a way to help, but it gives me butterflies.  
I decide to not focus on that, but instead on helping Zach out in any way possible. I lay limp as he drags me, making it slightly easier on him. He makes a fair amount of progress before needing a break.  
We stop in the middle of my hallway, me laying on the ground, and him, sitting next to me. He breaths hard, clearly winded, the guilt creeps up my throat by the second.  
"Zach, I'm sorry you have to deal with this." I say, swallowing my pride.  
He pauses for a moment, probably to think the says:  
"This probably would have never happened if it weren't for me." He looks down to the ground, clearly upset.  
"That's not true." Is all I reply with.  
He looks over to me with a confused look on his face.  
"What do you mean by that, Gene?" His voice softens.  
I look down, afraid of what's going to come out of my mouth.  
"Zach, you know I'm not good at expressing my emotions, that's not my thing. B-but, I wasn't kidding when I said I love you."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long!! I've been incredibly busy with school, I hope y'all don't mind too much. Anyway, here this

"Gene what?" His voice is soft, almost sounding defeated.   
"Listen, I've liked you for awhile, I never came to terms with it because we were friends. I didn't want to hurt our relationship." I explain, not making eye contact once.  
"I just wish you would've told me.." He trails off, most likely not knowing what to say. "I had feelings for you for so long Eugene, so long. I felt the exact same way, not wanting to put our friendship at risk for some dumb crush. Now that I know you feel the same it's not going to even work out because I've fucked it-"   
I cut his rambling off by placing my lips on his gently, the kiss is slow and passionate. When Zach realizes what is happening, he kisses back.  
I cup my hand on his cheek and his finds it's way to the base of my neck.   
He finally pulls back, his face tomato red. His mouth eventually forms into a smile, as does mine.  
"So." Is all he says, a goofy smile plastered on his face.   
"So." I respond. We bust into laughter, the kiss messing with our heads. Suddenly were teenagers hopelessly in love, kissing against our parent's approval.  
"We should probably not stay in this hallway all night, I think I can get you to the couch." Zach breaks the silence, I nod in agreement.  
He takes me by the hands once again and begins dragging me towards the sofa. The gesture now feels natural and comforting, instead of taboo and wrong.  
We making to my living room surprisingly quick, he helps me onto the sofa then joins me. He sits so close you could mistake us for being joined at the hip, it's comforting and makes me want to wrap my arms around him.  
"So about tonight," I speak up, he turns and looks at me with full attention. "I really enjoyed that, I really enjoy spending time with you in general, Zach. I don't know what we are anymore, but I just hope you'll forgive me for all of this."  
"I liked it too, and of course I forgive you, I would never not forgive you, Gene. What do you want us to be?"  
I pause, scared of how to answer his question,  
"Boyfriends.."   
"Me too." He says quietly.  
I try to hide my smile as he replies, this, all of it, is something I've wanted for so long, and it's happening. The whole situation feels surreal.  
"Then Zach, would you be my boyfriend?" I ask.  
His face absolutely lights up at the question before he replies a simple "Yes!!" And wraps his arms around me.  
The smile finally breaks loose as I'm in his arms, everything feels so much better suddenly. I could stay in this moment for eternity, where everything is good and safe.   
"Oh shit!" Zach exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot about your head, are you okay."  
"It hurts a little bit, but it's fine love." I assure him, although I was slightly worried.  
"Alright, well it has to be almost five in the morning, we should get some rest, don't you think?"  
"Yeah probably, I'm getting sleepy." The affects of the alcohol in my body are making my eyes heavy, I'm glad he mentioned it.  
"Well you can sleep here and I can sleep on the floor if you want-"  
"No love, you can sleep here too." I cut him off. I want nothing more than to cuddle with him to sleep, it's something my body has craved since the crush first popped up.  
"Okay." He smiles along with his response.  
I pull down the blanket that's draped across the back of my sofa as Zach lays down. I lay next to him and drape it over us. I pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around him as we get settled in.  
It's not long before he falls asleep, tiny snores occupying my ears. I gush as the sight of the small man, that was now my boyfriend, in my arms. Slumbler overcomes me not too long after Zach, I fall asleep the most peaceful I've been in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to catch up with me in between chapters, my Tumblr and Instagram are both eugenebby where I'll follow you back!!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter what's up!!! Hope y'all enjoy, comments and kudos are always very appreciated.

I wake up warm, warmer than usual. It's slightly comforting but the overbearing headache occupying my head takes it over. I groan and rub my fingers over my temples.  
My headache momentarily fades away as I spot Zach. His eyes are closed softly and he has a slight smile painted on his sleeping face. I crack a smile as I observe him, lucky to have the man as my boyfriend.   
The pain in my head suddenly spikes, sending a sharp jolt of pain through my entire head, instinctively causing me to yelp. Zach's eyes flutter open and he immediately sits up, seeing me in obvious pain.  
"Oh god Eugene, are you okay?" He worriedly asks in a husky morning voice.  
"Migraine. Bad." Is all I can mutter out.  
"Oh god okay, let me get you some pain medicine and a cold washcloth, just a sec." The panic is evident in his voice. I don't argue.  
He immediately gets up, heading into my kitchen. Cupboards open and close and the faucet turns on. He was presumably paniced, trying to find what he needs.   
I feel helpless sitting on the sofa holding my head. I wasn't particularly used to people helping me like this, it isn't my cup of tea. But nonetheless, I comply, not able to do much else.  
Zach hurries out of the kitchen, washcloth, pills, and water occupying his hands. His face is painted with worry as he sits down next to me.  
"Here." He places the washcloth behind my neck, instant comfort takes over me.   
"Take these, love." He hands me the pain relief pills. I put them in my mouth and wash them down with the water he had brung to me. He looks at me with soft, worried eyes.   
"I'm gonna be okay. Please don't worry about me, Zach." I attempt to reassure him with a hoarse voice.  
"It's impossible for me to not worry about you, just please let me help you today, it's the least I can do." He half begs. I nod in agreement and pull him into my arms.  
He holds me tight, as do I. His hand rubs a comfortable circle into my back. The hug brings comfort, instead of the opposite as usual.   
We pull back from the hug. Zach stares at me for a moment, not bothering to hide the fact that he is infact, staring.  
When he comes back to his senses he explains:  
"So I'm going to go grab you comfortable clothes and the blanket from your bed. Then you can go back to sleep if you'd like."   
I want to tell him no, but I know better. It's not as if I'd be capable of doing on my own anyway. I decide instead to simply reply:  
"Okay, thanks babe."  
He nods then walks back to my room. It doesn't take him long to reappear, he comes back carrying my clothing and a huge comforter that englufs his body. He sits the blanket to the side and lays the clothes down right next to me.   
"Arms up." He says, straight faced.  
I half scoff "Really Zach?" He shoots me a look indicating he's absolutely serious.  
Reluctantly, I lift my arms above my head, wincing as I slightly hit my head. Zach caresses the back of his hand across my cheek before gently removing my shirt. He gestures to my pants and I unbuckle them, instinctively I lift up my butt as he pulls them off. I mentally note that I have gained back enough strength to do at least that.  
If it weren't for the incredible migraine I have, I'd be feeling risque, no doubt. There was no room for that now, though. Maybe another time.  
Zach grabs the oversized sweater he picked out and slides it over my head, being rather gentle. He then assists me on sliding on the pajama pants.   
"Let's get a bed made now, then we can cuddle back to sleep, how about that?" He suggests after we're done changing my clothes. I nod in response.  
He gathers the pillows and arranges them on the sofa in a comfortable manner, he lays out a blanket to lay on, as well as the comforter to sleep with.   
He helps me lie down on the bed he's just made. He places a pillow directly under my head and makes sure I'm completely covered up. My heart aches as I notice the amount of effort he's putting into making sure I'm okay.   
After getting me situated, he slides under the covers with me. Instead of my arms around him, it's the opposite. He holds me as if he's holding a giant teddy bear, it's completely foreign yet completely safe.   
It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, I breathe in the scent of fresh linen and Zach's warmness as my eyes eventually flutter closed.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey what's up? New chapter right here!! Also sorry my chapters are always so short?? They get better I promise. If you enjoy this comments and kudos are appreciated!

Zach and I sleep for quite awhile, I only wake up once, only to immediately fall back asleep. We sleep otherwise completely interrupted, that is, until the sound of knocking fills my tired ears.  
It takes a few knocks for me to completely wake up, but by then it was too late. The person at my door unexpectedly opens it.  
Zach's arms are still wrapped around me as the person walks in. As I take a closer look, I soon realize it's not a person, it's people.   
Ned and Keith stand in my doorway in somewhat disbelief. The pair gawk at the sight of a still sleeping Zach's arms latched tightly onto my torso. In this moment I'm not exactly sure what to do, what will they think about all of this?  
"What are you guys doing?" Ned whispers loud enough for me to hear.  
"Just go, I'll text you." I whisper in the same tone, waving my arms towards the door to get my message across.  
Ned nods once and suddenly Zach and I are alone again. He snuggles into my chest and sleepily whines.   
I grab my phone remembering what I told Ned. When I turn it on, multiple messages already line my screen.   
Why are you and Zach sleeping together?  
Are you two a thing?  
Why didn't you tell us?  
I sigh, overwhelmed at the array of questions Ned had sent my way. All I want is their support, and so far the reactions they've had has made me nervous.  
Who am I kidding? Ned and Keith are the two most supportive guys I know, that would include Zach and I dating, right? Right?  
Um, hi. Zach and I are a thing.. We got together last night after a whole ordeal. I don't know if he wants me telling you that or not tho...  
I try not to wake up Zach with my almost continuous sighs. The whole situation is stressful as it is, I couldn't imagine waking up to it. I just hope I'll be able to get it all sorted out by the time he wakes up.  
My phone buzzes, signifying a new message from Ned, most likely. I pick it back up from where it was laying on my chest.   
Gene we need to talk about this, neither Kieth or I have a problem with you two together, but the whole thing caught us both off guard. And what does this mean for the channel? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, I'm just a little confused still.  
I breathe out a sigh of relief and take no time in replying:  
No Ned, don't apologise. I'd be just as confused. I don't think it'd change anything for the channel, I mean, people already ship Zach and I as it is.  
My phone gets set on the coffee table now, the conversation could be put on hold for now. I want to take a chance and absorb as much peaceful, sleeping Zach as I can.   
His eyelashes cover his closed eyes nicely, his lips are pushed into a slight smile. I can't resist the urge as I gently place my lips onto his.  
Much to my surprise, his eyes flutter open with the contact. He looks at me and almost immediately breaks into a huge smile.  
"Good morning sunshine." I say.  
"Good morning." He doesn't stop smiling.   
"How'd you sleep?" I ask, sitting up now.  
"Really good, I did hear some knocking and stuff though, what was that all about?"  
My face drops, I'm not sure how to tell him about what had happened.   
"Um Ned and Keith came in, they saw us." I admit  
"They did?" He exclaims in a slightly worried voice. "Oh my God, are they mad?"   
"No no no-" I quickly reassure him. "they're just confused about the situation. I told them we are together, I hope you don't mind."   
"Of course I don't mind." He pauses. "That was just a lot to take in first thing after waking up."  
"That's what I was worried about, would a cup of tea help you feel any better?"   
"Oh my God yes please."  
I get up and head off to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea, and me a cup of coffee.  
We sit on the couch and watch movies for the remainder of the afternoon, both of us relaxed, yet terrified for the conversation with Keith and Ned that's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Instagram as well at eugenebby!! I'll follow y'all back <3


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of a filler chapter, I'm sorry! New chapter will be up tomorrow, maybe even two if you're lucky. Anyway, comments and kudos are always so appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Zach and I continue to watch movies until we both eventually fall asleep again. We surprisingly sleep well, considering the amount of slumber we had caught the day before. We both wake up together as well, a bit too early for our liking.  
My eyes flutter open to a just awakening Zach. His hair is messy, covering his forehead. My eyes scan over to the clock, where it displays an annoying 6:30am.  
This is okay, because we both have to go into work at 8:00 anyway, either way, it's a bit too early for either of our likings. We agreed to come into work for one, because we missed yesterday anyway, and two, because Ned and Keith want to talk.   
From the moment we awaken, you can tell were nervous for the conversation ahead. Zach stares off into space as he wakes up, I have a hard time wanting to get up in general.  
"Zach love?" I rub his shoulder, slightly worried about his evident silence.  
He snaps out of it, "Oh, sorry Gene, spaced out for a sec there." He explains.  
"It's all good, I have a question for you."   
"What's that?" He asks curiously.  
"Can we lay and cuddle until we have to get up?" I ask in a nervous tone.  
"I was just thinking that, I might check my phone as well, it's been awhile since I've done that."   
I breathe out a sigh and lay myself back down. Zach grabs his phone from the coffee table and promptly does the same. We cover ourselves back up and resume our cuddling position.  
Zach plays on his phone for a little while, snapping a photo once. I'm curious as to what of, but I don't want to be the sneaky type of boyfriend. After a few minutes, to my surprise, Zach says a simple:  
"'Gene, check your Instagram."  
I instinctively fish my phone from my pants pocket. My subconscious takes me to Instagram without me hardly realizing. As I scan for what he might be telling me to look at, I notice he's tagged me in a photo.  
My thumb clicks on it and I open it to see a photo of our legs intangled, the daylight from the window behind us shining through. I like it, then turn and give him a surprised look.  
"Is that us telling them?" I ask.  
"If they figure it out, then yes." He smiles.   
"I hope they do." I whisper.  
He continues smiling and leans into a kiss. I kiss him back, my anxiety melts away for the short moment. That is, until his alarm begins blaring, interrupting suddenly.   
He pulls back and whines:  
"That means we have to get up."   
I grunt, slightly upset I didn't get to spend more time with him. We get up together as well, slowly but surely. It was then I realize I have enough strength to lift my body again.  
I walk without even realizing it. We walk together to my bedroom, where we could get dressed.   
"Oh shit." Zach exclaims suddenly. "I don't have any clean clothes."   
"You can wear mine, I'm sure I have something that would fit you." I suggest, he nods in return.  
I took this as an opportunity to make Zach look amazing, and strangely similar to me.   
I end up dressing him in a tight fitting grey sweater and black joggers. He looks very nice, but it's also very obvious he's wearing my clothes. I dress in black skinny jeans and my Nike hoodie.   
We fix our hair and brush our teeth, get our shoes on and head out the door. Zach decides to drive, which I don't mind at all. He kindly drives me to a Starbucks, then to the office.  
We arrive shortly, the nerves obvious between us. The walk to the front door takes longer than usual, we attempt to stall.  
We get there eventually, though. Together we walk into our newly decorated office. We don't speak a word until we get to the desks.   
"Hi!" Ned lights up as we enter, Keith is no where to be found.  
"Hey!" I answer, Zach smiles.   
"How are you guys?" He asks and we sit down, luckily, our desks are right next to each other.   
"I'm doing pretty good, I think I overslept though." Zach explains with a yawn.   
"That always sucks." Ned laughs, he doesn't seem to have changed much, which is a great sign. "Hey I saw what you posted earlier." You can physically see Zach gulp.  
"Yeah." Zach sounds neutral, not quite knowing his opinion on the topic.  
"It was super cute, I'm happy for you two, plus it was a great way to break the audience into the idea. They're going crazy over it." Ned smiles.   
Zach could almost deflate with the amount of oxygen he sighs out.   
"I'm glad to hear that, thank you." He says.  
"No need to thank me, Keith and I were both confused and taken aback at first, but in retrospect, it all seems sort of normal." He laughs and gives us a hearty look. Both of our anxiety levels diminish.   
You can tell we are more comfortable as we smoothly continue the conversation. Keith eventually arrives, slightly late. We then decide to get some work done. We stay at our desks and work all day, it's painless when you have your hand joined with your loving boyfriend's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Instagram with the username eugenebby as well!! I got some good content you know


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff-ish stuff here, hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are dope btw

The rest of the day in the office goes very well. Zach and I get a surprising amount of work done. We spend the day hand in hand editing videos and thinking of new ideas. That's when Ned drops the bomb.  
"I think you two should make a relationship video."  
Zach and I stare at him, somewhat shocked at his suggestion.   
"It would be a great way to get the audience familiar with you two as a couple, and not to mention, it'd get a shit ton of views." He laughs with the last part, obviously joking.   
"I don't think that's bad idea." Zach replies, I nod in agreement.   
"Great! We might as well film it now, we've got the equipment and the idea is fresh."  
We agree with Ned and promptly gather the supplies to film the video. The whole thing brings out a state of disassociation for me. The relationship is still fresh and it half way blew my mind over the fact we are making a video about it.   
We go to our new filming location and set everything up. It doesn't take long before Zach and I are sitting in our spots getting ready to talk.

We sit and chat to the camera and with each other for quite awhile. We never discuss exactly how our relationship came to be, which is for the better. We talk about spending time watching movies together, cuddling, and the fact that the whole Zagene thing was now real.   
We wrap up the video eventually, I get excited, yet nervous to see the audiences' reactions to us together. There's never a way to tell how they're going to feel about something like this.   
Ned decides it's okay for us to leave after we make the video, he'll edit it. We grab the few things we have and head out of the door. I decide to drive this time, letting Zach chill out for a moment.   
We stay silent for quite awhile, not much to talk about, apparently. I have a plan in my mind as I drive in the opposite direction of my home. You can tell he's confused, but he stays quiet.  
It stays like this for a good amount of time until he finally speaks up:  
"Uh, 'Gene, where exactly are we going?"   
"It's a surprise." Is all I say.  
I continue driving for about 10 more minutes until we arrive at our destination. I shut off the car, Zach's expression becomes priceless.  
His mouth is open in an O form, and his eyes are wide. I can't help but smile at his shock. I open my door and invite him to follow me, he willing agrees.  
My trunk pops open and I quickly retrieve two blankets. We have arrived at a beautiful park that overlooks a section of Los Angeles.   
I slip my hand into his and lead him to a section of grass, in which has an amazing view. The two blankets get laid down and we suddenly sit next to each other.   
"Eugene, love, this is beautiful." He smiles over at me.   
"I'd hoped you'd like it. I come here to rid myself of stress."  
"Of course I like it! Thank you." He pulls me into a quick kiss.  
It's not long before we're cuddled up again, his head in my lap, staring up and the now appearing stars above.   
"You know," he starts suddenly, "I used to dream of moments like this." He pauses to smile. "Especially with you, it's like something straight from a romance novel."   
I rub my hand through his hair subconsciously as I answer:  
"I used to as well. Not necessarily this, but just being with you in general." He hums as a response, taking in the stars and atmosphere around him.  
We sit, talk, and star gaze for what feels like decades. It's almost as if we could stay there forever, no need for anything or anyone else. It's only until Zach realizes he had forgotten to take Bowie out that he decides to leave.  
"I'm really sorry 'Gene." He states quietly as we enter my car.  
"Don't be sorry, this will always be here." I reassure him, he simply nods.   
The car starts and I begin driving back the way I had come. We lovingly decide to sleep at our own places tonight, Zach so he can care for Bowie, and me so I can get a slight ounce of alone time to process everything.   
It wouldn't kill us anyway, I'd still give him a ride to work in the morning as usual, and we'd get to spend time together nonetheless. Plus, my alone time is valued greatly, even while in a relationship.   
The car ride doesn't take long at all, much to our demise. It's not long before I'm pulling into Zach's driveway. We get out together, I decide to walk him to the door like a true gentleman.   
"See you in the morning?" He asks, standing in front of his door.   
"Yep, 7:45 sharp." I smile and kiss him one last time.   
"Bye love!" He calls out as I begin the walk back to my car, I wave back.  
My mind takes me back home on autopilot. I'd began to get exhausted, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.   
When I finally arrive home, I'm laying on the sofa before I know it. It feels different without Zach here, empty, lonely. It'd be hard to sleep, regardless of exhaustion levels.   
I compromise with myself by cuddling with a blanket, unfortunately instead of him. It takes longer than wanted, but I eventually fall asleep, sad to be without my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallll check my out on Tumblr at eugenebby i have quality content thank you


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter! Just to let y'all know there's some,,, things coming up that involve angst so prepare! Anyway thank you for reading <3

The next morning goes as usual, getting ready, picking up Zach, heading to Starbucks for coffee. It is only different now for the matter that we're in a relationship, not just friends hiding feelings. Our chemistry works even better together now than before, and I've come to appreciate it.  
Upon arrival to work, Ned lets us know that our video will go out today. This means the whole internet's reaction will all be happening today, over our relationship. Situations like this tend to give me anxiety, I value other people's opinions far too much.  
I try to push that to the back of my mind as I settle into my chair. There is work to be done, editing, something that wouldn't easily be done without concentration. I push all of my uneasy thoughts to the back of my mind and begin.  
I edit, and I edit, and I edit. Hours of mine are spent staring at the small, dimly lit computer screen. My hands have begun to cramp at the constant use of my mouse, and my head pounds. I stretch then slowly stand up from where I was sitting.  
"I'm going to go pee, I'll be back real quick." I explain to Zach.  
I pocket my phone and make my way towards the restroom. As I make my way there, my hand fishes my phone back out subconsciously. I turn it on to see a whole screen of notifications waiting for me.  
Apparently the video went out. The whole screen was nothing but questions from friends, family members, comments from fans. It instantly makes my heart rate rise. My breathing quickens as my eyes scan the first negative comment.   
I rush into the bathroom, not here, not right now, please. My anxiety worsens but I can't seem to unglue my eyes from my screen. With every negative comment leaves me slightly more shaky.  
I slide to the floor behind the door, blocking it off enough for no one to be able to see me in this state. Tears were prickling my eyes. I thought my days of horrible panic attacks we're over.   
But sure enough, I stay sitting on the floor, struggling to catch my breath. Why do the opinions of strangers matter to me so much? Surely Zach wouldn't want to be with someone who cries in the bathroom over some rude comment.  
My thoughts are interrupted and I'm quickly snapped out of it due to someone banging on the door. I quickly realize it's Zach as his voice comes through.   
"'Gene? It's me, Zach. Are you okay in there?" Worry paints his voice.   
I'm not sure how to answer, I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want him to pitty me, either.   
"Can I come in at least?" He asks. I hesitantly move from behind the door and push myself to a standing position.   
I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my face is flushed and my eyes are slightly puffy. I reluctantly open the door to see Zach standing there. His face is filled with concern as he looks me up and down.   
"Oh God, Eugene, what happened?" He asks as he steps forward and cups my face with his hands.   
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Frankly, I don't want to ever talk about it, either. But I wouldn't tell him that.  
He pulls me into a hug, and to my surprise, I hug him back. He rubs my back, it calms me down a significant amount. He pulls away and looks at me.  
"I don't know what happened, but I want you to know that it's going to be okay, and that you can always talk to me."  
I smile at his wholehearted comment, it's something I'm hardly ever told, yet something I appreciate to no end.   
"Thank you, Zach. We should probably get back to work now." I gesture towards the door.   
He follows in my footsteps as I make the trip back to the work space. I hope that neither of the other guys notice anything, and if they do, they keep quiet about it. Luckily, to my joy, they're both too englufed in work to notice our entrance.   
Ned eventually looks up at us, "Hey guys! I've got some news about the video." He pauses, I gulp. "The response has been overwhelmingly positive, everyone loves this new chapter." He smiles.   
A sigh that I wasn't aware I was holding escapes me. Maybe it was all just in my head. Nonetheless, the satisfaction of hearing Ned say that is overbearing. I smile back at him.   
"You know, there isn't much to do today, why don't you guys go ahead and go celebrate. You deserve it." Ned suggests.  
Although I'd normally decline his offer, my earlier breakdown had put a significant amount of stress on my body. Going home to celebrate, or in other words rest, didn't sound like a bad idea. I look to Zach for his approval.  
"Yeah, as long as you two don't mind. Neither of us would mind that at all." Zach does the talking for me.   
"Of course not, now get going lovebirds." Keith jokes.   
My phone finds it's way into my pocket and I hand Zach my keys. He leads the way out and I simply follow. We quickly make it to the car, where I feel I can finally let my guard down.   
"Do you want to come over to my place? We can cuddle, drink wine, and find something to watch." He suggests, starting the car.   
"Yeah, that sounds fun." I half smile, still slightly shaken up.   
He drives us to his house, which is closer than mine by quite a bit. He leads the way to his door and I follow once again. As we come inside, Bowie pounces us, excited to see us both.   
"Hi, oh hi!" I laugh as he knocks me to the ground. All of my previous stress diminishes with every pet.   
We get settled in fairly quick, Zach takes Bowie out and I fix us glasses of Wine. Neither of us seem to know exactly what we want to do, but a mutual agreement of a sleep over is conducted. All that's left is figuring out the pastimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I always appreciate comments and kudos. Also check me out on Tumblr where I post sick content (also eugenebby) thank you!!


	12. 12

When Zach and I first thought of the idea of a sleep over, neither of us would have suspected it'd turn into this. We struggle to figure out how to built the perfect pillow fort. Zach is becoming more and more incompetent as we struggle to balance the sofa cushions up against each other.   
Our vision is to have the best fort for viewing movies. Sofa cushions acting as walls, a bed sheet acting as a roof, and dozens of blankets acting as a bed. It's clear that it's much more of a struggle than it's worth as we run out of breath.   
Though we take longer than intended, the fort is built eventually. Between Zach complaining about the effort it's taking and Bowie knocking everything down constantly, it takes us an hour. By the time we finally finish, I could sleep. But I don't.   
"Okay, I'll go get us some popcorn and the bottle of wine. You pick us out a movie to watch." He huffs, still out of breath.   
I comply, wiggling my way into the smaller than anticipated fort. On autopilot, I scroll through Netflix trying to find the perfect movie. Eventually I land on some new rom-com that I probably won't end up paying much attention to.   
Zach comes back and the scent of buttered popcorn fills the air, I suddenly realize how hungry I am. My hands become full with the bag and the bottle as he snuggles in the fort beside me. As he gets situated I pour us both another glass of wine.   
"What'd you pick?" He asks, staring up at the TV.   
"If I'm honest, I don't know." I laugh, he joins me.   
"That's fair, we probably won't end up watching too much of it anyway." I nod in agreement and take a sip from my glass.  
He picks up his and holds it out to a toast:  
"A toast: to our relationship, and you finally showing the mushy side of you." He laughs.  
"Eww." I laugh along and clink my glass.   
He takes a sip, I down the rest of my drink. He looks at me wide eyed and follows in my footsteps, which is enough for him to most likely get tipsy. We set our glasses aside.   
We surprisingly quiet down for a few minutes, zoning out in the boring movie playing on screen. That is, until I notice Zach staring at me from the side.   
"What are you staring at?" I half laugh.   
"You." He responds.  
"Why?"   
"You're just-" his eyes flicker to my lips "beautiful Eugene, you're beautiful." Probably the alcohol talking.  
"Shut up." I laugh.  
"Make me." He taunts with a smirk.   
So I do. I suddenly press my lips against his. He realizes what happened and begins kissing back. Our lips practically melt together. My hand reaches around and grabs the back of his head, pulling us even closer than I could've imagined. His hand finds my side, grabbing onto my shirt. It takes everything in me to not smile out of pure joy into the kiss.   
He pulls back first, grasping for air. I finally do smile at his shocked, yet satisfied expression. We break out laughing, feeling free and in love, which is a complete first for me.   
"God I need to compliment you more." He says in between giggles.   
Once we settle back down, we decide to shut the movie off and just enjoy each other's company. We lay down, Zach's head resting on my chest, and our hands joined. He taps his thumb again the top of my hand to the beat of my heart.   
"You know," I start "I never could have predicted that somehow, someway, I'd end up in a position like this. But as we get closer, I've come to realize that I'd have it no other way."   
"Eww." He mimicks me with a giggle, I smile. "But yeah, I agree. This is really nice."   
He snuggles up to me closer, the body heat generated between us is by far one of the most comfortable things I've ever felt. On top of it, knowing that the person beside me is someone who truly likes me, truly enjoys my company, and isn't some one night stand I've brought home from a bar is amazing. I never believed in true love, but the concept has begun to grow on me.   
We sit in silence for awhile, a comfortable silence. That is, until Zach let's out a yawn. I can tell he's barely awake by now.   
"Goodnight 'Gene." He mumbles out, followed by another yawn. "I love you."  
I freeze. It takes me a moment to process what he just said. He actually, truly does, love me. It's not just something he blurted out of pure emotion, it's not just something he's saying out of distress. It's an innocent I love you that he meant, an I love you that came from his sleepy heart.   
"I love you too, Zach." I reply, but by then he's already fallen asleep. I lean forward and kiss his forehead.   
It takes me longer than him to fall asleep, especially considering the fact that my mind was now racing. No one has ever shown genuine romantic love towards me before, and now someone is. And we're dating? And he's asleep in my arms?  
I close my eyes and try to silence my racing mind. It becomes easier as I focus on the even breaths coming from the smaller man next to me. Eventually, I drift off, happier than I'd ever been before.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some angst for all of you, hope yall enjoy it!! Comments and kudos are always so appreciated.

It's been about two weeks since Zach and I had started dating. Everything is going great, I've never felt better. We sleep at each other's houses almost always, leaving to work together and coming back the same. I couldn't say that'd I've ever been this fixated on someone as well.  
Once Ned and Keith got slightly more used to us dating, we all got incredibly close just as we were before. That lead to the idea of us going to a bar tonight, just the four of us. That meant drinking again, which I haven't done seriously since the night I got together with Zach. I wouldn't admit it, but I'm slightly nervous for the ordeal.   
It's now the end of the work day, Zach and I sit together, working on editing and researching for videos. There's an underlaying anxious excited-ness between us, which isn't capable of being ignored. I try to emerge myself with work, making up for the days I missed.   
Eventually, the time for us to leave arrives. I practically jump out of my chair, excited to leave. We bid Ned and Keith a goodbye and grab our things. The walk to my car is quiet, but not uncomfortable.   
We drive to my house listening to some indie band Zach's been into. He sings along quietly, which I can't help but smile at. We arrive what seems like quickly, our minds easily occupied.   
We head inside quickly, beginning to get ready almost immediately. We were leaving an hour from now, which gives me barely enough time. I kick off my shoes and practically drag Zach to my closet.   
We have clothes at each other's houses now, which helps when it comes to situations like this. Zach throws on some jeans and a button up shirt. I throw some back jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket on. That is, after I finally figure out what I want to wear.   
I do my hair, which is the harder part. I spend fourty five minutes in that by itself. Zach sits in the bathroom with me to keep me company. After we finally get out, we get our money, phones, and shoes together. Altogether, it leaves us 5 minutes to get there. Zach begins driving to the bar that's about ten minutes away.   
That leaves us only five minutes late, not bad.   
We get there in the time predicted. Neither us of talk much during the trip, but either way I still drive with one hand, the other connected to Zach's. When we finally arrive, I have a hard time retracting it.   
We find Ned and Keith in no time, they stand side by side in front of the entrance to the bar. They welcome us with an excited 'Hey.' and a series of closed mouth smiles.   
They lead the way into the bar and Zach and I follow. The music is loud, but soft enough for us to still be able to talk. We scout out a table near the back.   
Almost as soon as we get settled at our table, I feel a pull towards the bar. Zach eyes me wearily as I suggest we go. How could he take me to a bar and expect me to not drink? Nonetheless, he follows me as I weave through the crowd of sweaty people dancing. When we sit down on the barstools, he turns to me and says a simple:  
"It's okay that you want to drink, I just want you to be safe."   
Knowing he's worried about me makes me worried, I reply "I'll be okay." To reassure both him and myself.   
He orders a bloody Mary, I order a shot of jäger and a long island iced tea for the side. We toast, to having a good time with our best friends for the night, and to our relationship. I take the shot quickly, it burns on the way down. I chase it with the long island iced tea.   
We decide to join our friends again. When we reunite, they have accumulated drinks as well. They seem to be eager for something. With some conversation between the two I figure out the source of it.   
"Let's go dance, come on it'll be fun." Keith practically drags us, Ned mimicking his behavior.   
Zach and I agree, being pulled into the overwhelmingly large crowd of people. I take my drink with me, the alcohol I've consumed so far doing nothing. I take sips as my body moves along to the shitty pop song playing.   
By the time I realize it, my drink's empty and my dancing is becoming trashier by the second. I've also happened to lose my friends and boyfriend within the gargantuous hoard of people.   
I take this as an opportunity to take a small break and grab another shot, or two. The alcohol I've already had has fogged my brain, but not to the point of being drunk. The double shot from the bar changes that quickly, though. I quickly return to the crowd.   
By the time I know it, I'm gone. The five types of alcohol all hit me at the same time. This becomes evident when another person's body is rubbing up to mind. Grinding in the type of way that is barely classified as dancing.   
I look to see who it is I'm dancing with. It's a woman younger than me, she's in a dress and heaps of makeup. Possibly one of the gogo dancers the bar hired.   
Something in my brain is screaming at me to stop, begging me, in fact. That voice is almost entirely drowned out by the alcohol I've consumed. I continue dancing on the woman, she seems to enjoy it.   
So much in fact, she invites me to the bathroom. As I walk with her, that same voice is pleading me to stop. Don't do it, it's a very bad idea. I ignore it and walk in with her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zach's point of view

Eugene, Ned, Keith and I are having a great time. Dancing, talking, drinking. That is, until I come to find Eugene's missing. This is certainly not the first time this is happened. Ghost Eugene is a well know drunk personality he possesses.  
I'm not worried about it, that is until a half an hour has passes and he still has yet to reappear. I give a questioning glance to the other guys, they shrug in return. I decide to look for the missing man.   
I search in the crowd, in which I'd be able to spot him in easily. Nothing. I check at the bar, nothing. I give up. I happened to have to pee, which is one place I haven't checked.   
I make my way through the crowd to the restroom, still keeping my eye out for my boyfriend. I sigh as I push open the door, frustrated at my luck.   
I stop dead in my tracks as moaning fills my ear. I close the door softly, taking my opportunity to eavesdrop. You can clearly see a woman on her knees and a pair of male's shoes under the stall. I listen to moaning for a good few minutes, the streak is broken as the man the man calls out:  
"Oh fuck, yeah, keep going." My mind freezes, it can't be. "Just like that."   
That's not what I think it is. No, no fucking way possible. That is not Eugene in that stall with that woman. No. I can tell his voice from a mile away. The realization hits me. Eugene is in the stall with a woman. I storm out of the bathroom. Everything hurts yet I'm completely numb at the same time. I walk straight to the door of the club, not caring about anything else.   
Fuck, he drove me. I realize as I look for the vehicle. Walking it is, it's not that far anyway. My feet begin down the street, struggling to carry me as all I feel is pain.   
I feel as if I'm floating as I walk. There's constant questions occupying my mind. Was I not good enough for him? Was I just some game? Was a blowjob that fucking worth it? The weight of every question I can think up hits me at once. My breathing becomes shallow, tears prickling at me eyes. Great, an anxiety attack.   
Everything becomes a blur the moment I arrive at the door of my house. The memory of a majority of the walk not registering in my mind. I open it to darkness, I couldn't be more relieved.   
My body drags me to my bed, I spot his clothes on the floor next to it. I kick them with all of the might in my body. I practically throw myself into the covers. The tears in my eyes finally begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr and instagram are also eugenebby if you wanna check me out over there!! Love you all

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Try Guys Tumblr if you'd like to be friends over there, my URL is eugenebby, comment if you follow so I can follow back!


End file.
